This invention relates to electric lighting fixtures. More particularly, the invention is concerned with electric lighting fixtures of the type having a mounting bracket containing a socket for a lamp and a removable shade or globe for the latter.
Lighting fixtures of a widely used type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,908 to Kenneth M. Moore. These lighting fixtures have been manufactured preferably in two sections. One section provides a mounting base, and the other section provides a lamp socket and a globe or shade receiving section, the two sections having interengaged parts so that the sections may be assembled and held together by a single screw, rivet, or similar fastener. Lighting fixtures so manufactured require the additional manufacturing steps of providing the hole or holes to receive the fastener and the insertion of the fastener in order to assemble the parts.